Only One
by RenabelleGal
Summary: HHr songfic featuring Yellowcard's Only One and obviously, Harry and Hermione. My first fanfic! Sequel to come in a couple more weeks, and it will be another songfic. Extra Info on Sequel: Firstly, it will be another songfic as mentioned. It won't be a on


Disclaimer and Note to Readers: I do not own the Harry Potter characters. JKR does. Not me. Yes this is a H/Hr one-shot fic. I've a thing for angst/romance style stories. I'll be doing more soon! This is my first fanfic.

Harry, please, don't go without us! We swore to stick together no matter what we did!" Hermione Granger said tearfully, her bushy brown hair almost blocking her vision.

"Sorry, Hermione, I must face Voldemort all by myself. I can't risk your life! And Ron's life, too!" Harry Potter said fiercely, his startlingly green eyes glaring at Hermione.

Hermione looked angrily at Harry, as though he had broken a very important promise, which to her he indeed had broken. For as soon as she, Harry and another boy, Ron Weasley, had befriended one another in their first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, they made a vow to be together in times of trouble or joy.

_**Broken this fragile thing now**_

_**And I can't, I can't pick up the pieces**_

_**And I've thrown my words all around**_

_**But I can't, I can't give you a reason**_

"You broke your promise. The promise we made in our first year at Hogwarts, Harry. Let Ron and I go with you!" Hermione shouted furiously.

_Hermione, don't you understand why I'm not letting you do this? Don't you realize it? It's because I love you! Aren't you the smartest girl in the year?Perhaps - the whole year? _Harry thought, agitated.

He looked up at his home, the Mansion of Godric's Hollow. The house, where Harry, Hermione and Ron had lived in ever since they had graduated from Hogwarts, was lighted beautifully. The shadow of four magical creatures - a snowy owl named Hedwig which belonged to Harry, a small screech owl called Pigwidgeon which belonged to Ron, a ginger bandy-legged cat called Crookshanks which was Hermione's pet and a large, majestic Hippogriff called Buckbeak which was all of theirs. Two house-elves each wearing awhitecloth liketogascould be seen tending to the animals.

"Would you abandon them? Our pets, Hedwig, Pigwidgeon, Crookshanks and Buckbeak? Would you? And Dobby and Winky?" Hermione asked, pointing a shaky finger at the shadows. Tears were threatening to overwhelm her.

"No, but..." Hermione cut Harry off.

_**I feel so broken up (so broken up)**_

_**And I give up (I give up)**_

_**I just want to tell you so you know**_

"See? You hold more love for them than us, right? Just let us go with you, we won't get injured!" Hermione said, who had begun to seriously flare up. Harry did not look her in the eyes, afraid that if his own bright green eyes met with her radiant deep brown eyes, all his feelings woud pour out immediately, and that hermione would yell at him with justified anger.

"I'm sacrificing myself for you because...because... I -"

Hermione could not bear to tell Harry the reason why she was willing to sacrifice herself for him. _Harry, why is it that youcannot see that I LOVE you? You are such a dunce, will you ever understand?_ Hermione thought.

"What is your reason? Look, time is running out, I have to save the wizarding world from Voldemort! I don't want anyone I know and love die! Especially you and Ron! Plus the Order of the Phoenix! Do you know how much you guys mean to me?" Harry shouted angrily, looking at Hermione straight in the eyes. He knew if Ron was here, he would be shouting along with Harry, trying to dissuade Hermione from going to face Voldemort with Harry. Alas Ron was at a job for The Order of Phoenix. He was determined to protect Hermione from death, especially at the hands of Voldemort.

_**Here I go, scream my lungs out and try to get to you**_

_**You are my only one**_

_**I let go, there's just no one that gets me like you do**_

_**You are my only, my only one**_

"If that's what you want to do," Hermione said, "Then let us go with you!"

"Well, perhaps Ron, but NOT you!" Harry argued.

"And why is that? At most a couple of Stunning spells and Petrifying spells from those stupid Death Eaters! And perhaps some idiots will try the Unforgivable Curses on us! Is that OK?" Hermione retorted, clearly quite upset much to Harry's chagrin.

"Because...because...er, I can't say it, all right? It's time to go. I have to face Voldemort before he kills the ones I love and many others! Almost the whole wizarding nation is waiting for ME to go kill Voldemort! I won't let him kill the rest of you like he did last year to Dumbledore! And the year before, to Sirius!" Harry added in a pained voice,

_**And something's breaking up (breaking up)**_

_**I feel like giving up (like giving up)**_

_**I won't walk out until you know**_

"Harry..." Before Hermione could say yet another word, Harry had mounted his broom, pressing a piece of parchment into Hermione's nearly closed palm.

Hermione stared after Harry, half-wondering what the note contained. A long farewell letter, perhaps? Or was it a simple note saying a very simple goodbye? Or reasons - reasons why he was shouting, reasons not allowing her to go, simple reasons why he had to go now.

_**Here I go, scream my lungs out and try to get to you**_

_**You are my only one**_

_**I let go, there's just no one who gets me like you do**_

**_You are my only, my only one_**

_Hermione, hopefully you'll understand why I won't let you go with me to face Voldemort after reading this. I am sorry, but the reason is that I love you. I don't want you taken away by Voldemort like how he took away my parents, Sirius and Voldemort from me! I could just go die if he took you away from me, too. I am sorry about how I cannot tell you this directly. Dearest Hermione, if I die, I want you to do one thing. Never forget me. And remember you__抣__l always be my only one forever. Remember, my only one...forever._

_From one who loves you, Harry_

_**Here I go so dishonestly**_

**_Leave a note, for you my only one_**

_**And I know you can see right through me**_

_**So let me go and you will find someone**_

"Harry! I also love you !" Hermione shouted out into the icy autumn night air chokingly. She fell on her knees, weeping as though a loved one was about to leave her right there and then. Indeed it was quite true. Gone forever, perhaps not, but leaving her for now was for sure.

Harry, who had heard, looked down quickly. The limp form of Hermione made him cringe, and he sped away to face Voldemort. Tears filled his emerald green eyes as he glanced at a sobbing, weak Hermione. Before he or his Death Eaters took away Ron, Professor Lupin, Mad-Eye Moody, Tonks, the other Order of the Phoenix members, the rest of the Weasley family and most importantly – Hermione Jane Granger.

_**Here I go, scream my lungs out and try to get to you**_

_**You are my only one**_

_**I let go, there's just no one, no one like you**_

_**You are my only, my only one**_

_**My only one**_

_**My only one**_

_**My only one**_

_**You are my only, my only one**_

Unbeknownst to Harry, Hermione had dashed madly upstairs to the large pet-room of the towering mansion and mounted Buckbeak carefully, then flying off to catch up after Harry.She was utterly determined to help Harry. Dying was no big deal. All that mattered was that Voldemort was at last vanquished. And that Harry James Potter was safe and alive.


End file.
